A Wizarding Anthology
by scrumptiousinternetllama
Summary: Most recent poem: My Life and Hope (Neville and Luna) Much like 'A Collection of Drabbles' just with poetry!
1. Justice Smothered (Gideon Prewett)

**AN: The first five poems are written as a part of the 'Poetry Collection Competition' on 'The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges' forum :)**

 **My theme: "I'm in with the First Wizarding War." (After the first five, there is no longer a theme).**

Justice Smothered (Gideon Prewett)

Gideon, the mighty warrior,

The faithful and the just,

Merging with others of the same ilk,

In the end,

Five masked consumers of death,

Encircled his light,

Shrouding his faith with black cloaks,

Justice smothered, mightiness overpowered.

* * *

 **Gideon's name means: mighty warrior, faith and just :)**


	2. To Survive (Peter Pettigrew)

To Survive (Peter Pettigrew)

Rats,

Symbols of the foul,

Bringers of disease,

Trusted for becoming one,

Many forget what it is to be one,

Foul, disease,

Untrustworthy,

For a friend I would become one,

To live I would be one.


	3. Love Lasted (Molly & Arthur)

Love Lasted (Molly/Arthur)

Love is what we had,

A light in the darkness,

A flaming orange beacon,

Slowly, gloom crept in,

Suffocating, pressing, immediate,

We needed everyone to know our love,

For easily it could be taken away,

We made our statement of love,

Before the corrupt blackness overcame us,

The statement lasted like an engraving,

Love lasted.

* * *

 **Thanks Emmeebee for giving me the suggestion of changing: "Flaming orange a beacon," to "A flaming orange beacon," :)**

 **And another big thank you to hippywitch for suggesting the use of synonyms for darkness :)**


	4. In the Ashes (Order of the Phoenix)

**AN: hippywitch: Thanks for the lovely review and the suggestion for the edit! The First Wizarding War had a lot of characters that I think weren't explored properly. I find that era so interesting and I probably wouldn't have written about these characters had it not been for the challenge :)**

In the Ashes (The Order of the Phoenix)

A phoenix shows us that life can come after death,

That light can come after darkness,

When all was darkest a flame grew,

Birthing new life in the pitch black,

New hope,

The Order of the Phoenix,

It was a fitting title,

For there had been light,

Light which had been smothered by the thick fog of evil,

Light which grew again in the shadows,

Hope that grew again in the ashes.


	5. The Mark & The Master (Death Eaters)

The Mark & The Master (The Death Eaters)

Cloaked in black they slithered near, darkness,

Faces of silver, elegant, stoic,

A flapping of robes, death,

A writhing mark,

Moving as they do under the torture of their master,

Representative of their emotions when they are summoned,

Excitement, terror, a tumultuous mix.

A mark that shows their master,

One dark lord they submit to,

One who sees the expression behind the mask,

One who gives the order of death,

A mark, a brand, their master.


	6. An Art of Lies (Minerva McGonagall)

**AN: The first five poems of this collection were written for the Poetry Competition on HPFC by hillstar. I've decided to carry on the collection, although there's no longer a theme. Here's a poem I wrote for a Daily Prophet competition on QLFC!**

An Art of Lies (Minerva McGonagall & Divination)

Tarot cards and crystal balls, Minerva laughed at it all,

Staring into glass, did it really require a class?

Superstitions reigned supreme, but were they really true?

Wasting time, only to find, that you were getting the flu.

Prophecies that predicted death, made her students hold their breath,

But when they found it was for them, their reactions really were a gem,

Coincidence, it was all, but enough to make her students bawl,

Their solid belief in the 'art', brought pain to her logical heart,

But she didn't know what to do, to disprove the old shrew,

She simply had to be content, that most students logic wasn't bent,

And, she suspected many more of them sought, the truth in what Trelawney taught,

But simply did not say anything, for fear of the criticism it may bring,

So Minerva kept going, and kept on showing,

That the 'art' was simply lies, to subdue her students cries.


	7. Not Yours (Muggle & Witch)

Not Yours (Muggle/Witch)

She said: this world, _magical world_ , isn't yours,

yet they insist on making you part of its barbaric history but

they want you out of their lives too.

Muggles, she said, Muggles

are a hunted thing, but that only makes you all the more precious to me

Stay safe, my love; you mean the world to me. I have the world to lose.

::

She's sorry she has to leave

yet she does

and takes your heart with her.

Don't be afraid, she says, I'll be back and—

they came knocking on the door while you were watching the tick-tocking clock waiting for her shift to end.

 _(she lost the world)_


	8. My Life and Hope (Neville & Luna)

**AN: For Camp Potter 2017!**

My Life and Hope (Neville/Luna)

So this is how it begins

a kaleidoscope of white and blue and grey

heavy skies

saturated, so saturated they burst to create

a frosty parade.

::

You, on that bench in the ice cold

strands of your dirt blonde hair tripping over each other

me, in the greenhouse

trying trying trying to tend life in the harsh conditions

I keep an eye on you and

unbeknownst to me you're keeping one on me

::

that's why

you wander in when I've spilled soil in my frustration

taking

my chin between your fingers

frozen breaths, our frozen breaths, co-mingling in the air

our own raincloud and Merlin only knows

but I could swear it's icy drops breathed life into those plants

::

When i had given up

 _(and it ends with lips, our lips, meeting_

 _this time, not only Merlin knows how_

 _you breathe life and hope_

 _::_

 _into me)._


End file.
